Sweet love
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMEPLETE! Harry and Hermione's first day of the summer. Adult HG/HP. Rated M!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' the great J.K.R. does. I have just borrowed the characters and shall return them unharmed.  
_****_A/N: I've had this written for a long while now and I thought it'd be nice to share it all with you. All comments, thoughts and support are most appreciated. Enjoy!_**  


* * *

  
Hermione stepped into the bedroom and sighed. Finally the school year was over and she was glad to be home. Harry would be arriving back from the ministry soon and she couldn't wait to be in his arms again. To feel loved and protected. But, before that, she wanted to _feel_ his love. So, she pulled out her red laced underwear and slick silk nightgown that she had brought just last week for that night.

Within ten minutes, Harry was home and was holding his wife in his arms as they stood out in the garden, looking up at the sky and across the coast. Hermione starred up at the stars and full moon, while listening the the ocean and relaxing in Harry's heat. The pair had been stood out on the decking for a little under an hour, when Hermione started to shiver.

"You're shivering, Hermione."

"Am I?" She really hadn't noticed. His chest was hard and hot and he smelled fresh and masculine.

"You are." Harry left a trail of kisses along Hermione's neck. "Let's go inside."

Hermione shook her head, pulled out of his arms and drew her nightgown over her head and tossed it to the side. Harry was mesmerized by every line of her body, every curve, but the sight of her soft breasts encased in her lace bra, the cool air tightening her nipples into inviting peaks, brought a rush of desire so strong it shook him. He reached for her and pulled her closer. He kissed her neck, stroked his hands from her chest to her belly. As Hermione stepped away from him his hands dropped to his sides as the light from the full moon surrounded her so that her skin appeared to glow like a pearl. Her beautiful chocolate locks fell below her waist, drawing his attention to the curve of her bottom. Harry tugged his wife to him after he had gotten rid of his shirt and stepped quickly out of his pants. His fist clenched in her hair as his mouth found hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and moaned as his tongue sank deep into the sweet heat of her mouth. Harry pressed his groin into her stomach and she pulled back slightly.

"You have way too many clothes on, Harry." Hermione found the bulge of his underwear.

"So do you, my dear."

the pair quickly found their way to the bedroom without breaking contact and haphazardly throwing the rest of their clothing as they went. Harry lowered Hermione onto the bed and covered her body with his. Both groaned at the full body contact. Harry found the warmth of her neck, kissing, biting gently, teasing her ear, her throat. Her nipples pressed into the hard muscles of his chest. She was making soft sounds of pleasure, her nails digging into his back as her hips moved restlessly.

"You're beautiful." Harry managed to breath before he lowered his head and licked a curling heat over each nipple. Hermione moaned with the intensity of her growing pleasure. Harry gently suckled, licked and nipped each nipple as he brought a hand up her thigh, finding her wet sex. He gently stroked her curls, teasing her before slipping two fingers into her wet folds. Her hips jerked and she began to rock them.

"Please. Harry." Hermione begged as Harry picked up his pace.

Slowly, Harry stopped, sat back on his knees, opened her legs, rubbed her sex hard and lowered himself. They groaned together as Harry pushed into her tight folds. Skin to skin they rocked. Feeling Hermione tighten around him and hearing her desperate gasp for release, he plunged into her with hard, desperate stokes while her body pulsed and throbbed around his. Sensations poured into and through Hermione. Harry adjusted his position so he rubbed against her most sensitive spot. That one thrust threw Hermione over the edge. So much so that her womb convulsed sending shock waves ripping through her. She screamed out his name as he screamed hers. She felt the hot jet of his release as she tightened around him.

Coming down from their high, they lay on their sides, Harry still deep within Hermione, whispered those three special words they would never get tired of hearing and drifted off to sleep.

That was how every summer started for the Potter's. And neither got tired of it.

THE END


End file.
